Dark Sea War
The Dark Sea War was a series of conflicts fought between the Kyriatan League and the Kingdom of Samuelonia, between 2299 BP to 2237 BP. Origins of the conflict For hundreds of years, the Kyriatan League had dominated the islands within the Gulf of Samuelonia and it's naval supremacy had been absolute. King's of Samuelonia had always been forced to be diplomatic with the maritime power as the Samuelonian' naval power was far smaller than that of the Kyriatan League. The Kyriatan League had conquered the Vispanese Federation in 2894 BP, gaining naval supremacy in the region. After the Vispania War of 2912-2894 BP, Vispania became a colony of the Kyriatan League. The Vispanese Revolt of 2314 BP, which was brutally suppressed by the Kyriatan's, led to a new period of anti-Kyriantan fervour in Vispania. King Tiberius III of Samuelonia in his short reign spent considerable resources on the Samuelonian navy in attempt to defend the Kingdom from Gyrish pirates, who had grown increasingly brave in their attacks. When King Leo I of Samuelonia became King, he continued strengthening the Kingdom's navy and also regularly hired the services of Vispanian and Gyrish pirates to swell his fleet. The Kyriatan League grew concerned with the rise in power of the Samuelonian fleet and began hiring pirates to raid and pillage the Samuelonian coast. King Leo suspected the Kyriatan League of supporting piracy against his Kingdom and in 2300 BP he banned Kyriatan ships from trading with Samuelonian ports, which bought Kyriatan-Samuelonian relations to a new low. Warfare during the period In the Dark Sea War both sides made use of spear-armed infantry and light missile troops. Samuelonian armies placed the emphasis on heavier infantry, while Kyriatan armies favoured lighter troop types. At the beginning of the conflict, all naval forces in the Gulf of Samuelonia had switched to the trireme, a warship powered by three banks of oars. The most common naval tactics during the period were ramming (Many triremes were equipped with a cast-bronze ram at the bows), or boarding by ship-borne marines. Vispanian Revolt (2299-2291 BP) At the heart of the rebellion was the dissatisfaction of the Vispanese with the tyrants appointed by the Kyriatan League to rule them. A Vispanese army, under Degos Oxavian quickly overwhelmed the small numbers of Kyriatan soldiers on Vispania Island. This led to the Kyriatan League launching a huge army which landed in Vispania and began laying siege to a number of cities. Leo I of Samuelonia agreed to support the Vispanese and sent an army to Vispania under the command of his uncle Tybon of Vallcadini. The Samuelonian army met with the Kyriatan army that was besieging the city of Celticago and won a decisive victory. However, four days after the victory, thirty Samuelonian ships were lost at the Battle Celticago Bay, after a large Kyriatan fleet moved on the Samuelonian fleet. This left the main Samuelonian fleet disabled and Vispania cut off from Samuelonia. A second Kyriatan army landed in Vispania and met the Samuelonian/Vispanese army at the Battle of Lovinium, where the Kyritan's suffered another defeat. What remained of the Kyriatan army fought a third battle at Soindun, where the Samuelonian's gained another victory. Whilst the Samuelonian forces had control of the island, the Kyriatan's continued its dominance in the seas surrounding the island. The Kyriatan's blockaded all of the islands ports between 2297 to 2291, which was only ended when King Leo sent a large naval force, mainly consisting of pirates and mercenaries, to end the blockade. The Samuelonian navy won two victories and the Kyriatan's were forced to cede control of the island to King Leo. Aftermath The signing of the Vispanese Charter in 2291 BP saw Kyriatan relinquish control of the island to Samuelonia. Leo installed Gendthur Malwyn, a prominent Vispanese noble, as King of Vispania and the island became a client Kingdom of Samuelonia. Category:St. Samuel Category:Wars